It's your choice
by RyuujinHimari
Summary: Deku and Froppy no longer fight together or are even seen together. There has to be a reason for it.


The news switched to the studio where an overly pleased anchor sat with a large smile on her face "and now to some great news, the rainy season hero Froppy has returned to active service today after a year off from the public eye. her first appearance from her break had her join up with number 1 hero Deku to save over 200 people from a collapsing building in the span of three hours. the collapse was due to a mudslide that had happened earlier that morning. Froppy was met with overjoyed fans as she proved that she's still got it despite her absence. we welcome back our amphibious hero-" the tv turned off with a click as Izuku dropped down the remote to his side. he picked up his phone and scanned through the internet.

"yeah well it's not like we wanted it to be obvious, sometimes heroes have personal lives too" he complained to thin air. Tsu suddenly fell onto the couch on top of him, both were in civilian clothes "and we have the best. it felt good to get back out there today, I'm glad my costume still fitted, kero" Izuku put a hand on her head "you didn't push yourself did you, we weren't even on patrol for 2 hours before that happened. I wanted a bit more time" Tsu spat out her tongue and hit Izuku on the cheek before retracting it "it'll be suspicious if we're seen together so often, especially after my absence" she pointed out. Izuku leaned down and followed in kind by dabbing his tongue on Tsu's cheek "that's why we're taking interchanging shifts" he spoke.

He took a sigh before looking down at her again "how's he doing" he asked. Tsu smiled "he can't sleep on his back kero, his tail makes it uncomfortable for him, other than that he's fine." Izuku smiled a bit brighter "I remember you told me how it was for you growing up. the only real question is if he's inherited telekinesis from my mom, that'd make a really good quirk" Izuku was interrupted from going on a quirk ramble by his phone ringing.

He picked it up and answered "go for Deku" he spoke. "Izuku onii-chan" Izuku facepalmed. "Satsuki, what have I told you about boasting, shouldn't you be doing homework" he berated, Tsu moved slightly in his lap "Onee-chan came back, and you were helping out too, does that mean it's okay for me to visit yet?" she pleaded. Izuku rolled his eyes "you came around last Sunday didn't you, or was it the Sunday before" he asked. Satsuki made to pout from the other end of the line. "Onii-chan, Satsuki's not a kid anymore, Satsuki's an adult" Izuku held his jaw to stop him from immediately laughing and her childish tantrum. He composed himself before answering "Satsuki I know its unusual to be an aunt at 13 but your still in middle school, now if I remember my patrol seems to go by your school tomorrow, you may have to get there early though" he pointed out. "Thank you Izuku onii-chan, goodnight, say hi to onee-chan for me" Izuku smiled "goodnight" he ended the call and snapped his phone shut.

"She saw, she's happy your back and wants to visit again, she also said goodnight" Tsu let out a croaking laugh on Izuku lap "You spoil her too much" she pointed out. Izuku let out a sigh "Well she was the one to get me in your parents good graces, I don't know what Beru would have done if Satsuki'd not pushed me over that railing" Tsu giggled "I'm still surprised she got off without punishment, she pushed a pro hero into the ocean" Izuku giggled with her "We were off duty, and then.. and then you dove in right after, and I swam us back to shore in about 5 seconds" he continued. Tsuyu blushed "And then you wrapped me up cause you were afraid I'd get cold" Izuku nodded. "Yeah, I can just use my quirk to warm me up, but hypothermia is a real concern for you" he pointed out. Izuku lessened his smile a bit

"Did I ever tell you that I was the one to clean that beach" he asked. Tsu sat up and looked at him like he had grown a second head "No" she spoke disbelievingly. Izuku got his smile back and nodded "Yeah before we got into yuuei the tides there caused it to carry the ocean junk to the shore, then people started using it as an illegal dumping site. It took ten months to clean and nearly killed me twice doing it. But I'm glad I did it because I got to meet you because of it" Tsu looked for any deception but found none.

She smiled "You're really bad at being romantic Izuku, kero" Izuku smiled and planted a dainty kiss on her lips "Shouldn't have married me then" he put as bluntly as Tsuyu often did. Izuku stood up and made his way to the counter. "So when do you want the day shifts, the media are desperate for an interview" he asked. Tsu put her finger to her lips in her signature pose as she thought it over "Probably next Thursday, let the media wait till I get my lies in order" Izuku tutted her "Is it really lies if it keeps ren safe?" Tsu wasted no time in answering "Yes, but I know what you mean, now bring me some cocoa" she commanded. Izuku gave a small bow to her "At once Mrs. Midoriya" Tsu giggled at his playful remark

**A.N. yeah, didn't think i'd just come up with something outta da blue like this but here we are. _THE MOST _realistic couple in mha. for audience sake this is set 6 years after they graduate from yuuei and tsu has been off of duty for the last year.****There will be other ships in my story but not with our main pair. If you dont like that then you're free to feel like I'm messing with you.****ta ta for now****-ryu**


End file.
